


Simplicity

by 360loverpenguin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Father's Day, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Her cries lessened, much to Snotlout’s relief. He was still new to this whole parenting thing, and, unlike Ruffnut, almost never knew what was wrong with her. “You just wanted to wake me up, didn’t you? I swear, you’re gonna be exactly like you mom.” he said with a slight chuckle, talking to force his eyelids to remain open.“I heard that.” Ruffnut said, leaning against the door frame, a large wool blanket hanging from her shoulders. Snotlout laughed, compelling Ruffnut to roll her eyes at him. “You’re such a frickin’ dork.” she commented, crossing the room to stand next to him.





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who wrote actually wrote something? I had like thirty spare minutes, so it’s not the best, just a bit of Rufflout father’s day fluff. Hope you like it.

Snotlout groaned as he roughly pulled he blanket up over his ears, trying desperately to drown out the ear splitting noise echoing through the house. The thin fabric, however did little to barricade from the sound. His eyes fluttered open, his vision still blurry with sleep. The room was still covered with the blanket of darkness, and he knew it had to be after midnight at least.

The moon hung high in sky, casting a few dull rays through the worn wood of the window frame. It hung high in the raven sky, showing that dawn was still miles off. The noise continued to drone on, a mix of screams and sobs slicing like a dagger through the silent night air.

“Ruff… baby’s crying.” he slurred, trying desperately to hold on to the last remnants of sleep. He pressed his head against the soft fabric of his pillow, yet it did little to decrease the noise.

“I gave birth to that thing, your turn pal.” she replied, and Snotlout swore he could almost hear the smirk in her voice. Ruffnut turned over, roughly yanking most of the blanket along with her, leaving Snotlout’s left arm exposed, freely being bitten by the cold arctic air streaming through the window.

He grunted in annoyance, tossing the covers off of himself as he stood up. The cold air rushed to him at once, burning his skin as he began to lazily drag himself to the door. “I hate you.” he remarked, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Ruffnut merely smirked, mumbling a half coherent response before wrapping the blanket tightly around herself.

Snotlout stumbled into the room which lay across the hall from his, the noise becoming increasingly louder and incessant as he drew closer to his daughter’s crib. He gently picked her up, holding her close to his chest so she could feel the warmth of his tunic.

She was around six months old, and smaller than Hiccup’s daughter had been, but none of that mattered to Snotlout. She was perfect. Sure, loud and time consuming on the usual, but perfect anyway. “You okay now?” he asked softy, stifling a yawn as he slowly swayed her back and forth.

Her cries lessened, much to Snotlout’s relief. He was still new to this whole parenting thing, and, unlike Ruffnut, almost never knew what was wrong with her. “You just wanted to wake me up, didn’t you? I swear, you’re gonna be exactly like you mom.” he said with a slight chuckle, talking to force his eyelids to remain open.

“I heard that.” Ruffnut said, leaning against the door frame, a large wool blanket hanging from her shoulders. Snotlout laughed, compelling Ruffnut to roll her eyes at him. “You’re such a frickin’ dork.” she commented, crossing the room to stand next to him.

“Happy father’s day.” she said nonchalantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him sleepily.

It may not have been the grandest celebration in the world, just him, Ruffnut, and their daughter, but it was somehow perfect anyway, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
